


Someone Had To Take The Pain

by barns_bucky



Series: Tumblr Inspired [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, post serum steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per Bucky's request, Steve cracks out his paintbrushes and gets some silver paint to paint over Bucky's red star. After it's gone, Steve makes an appointment under his father's name [Joseph Rogers] to go get an identical red star outline, but due to the serum, it heals too fast for him to get it colored. However, a faint outline of it remains and it's a constant reminder that "someone had to take the pain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Had To Take The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I give 98% of the credit to the anon who sent me the headcanon that prompted this drabble.  
> [Here's the post [and my blog]](http://buchananbuck.co.vu/post/135619581100/after-steve-paints-over-the-star-on-buckys-arm)

Steve dipped his paintbrush in the silver paint, scraping the extra off onto the side before lifting it and brushing it gently over the red star. “We’re almost there,” he muttered quietly as he looked up at Bucky’s face, offering him a slight smile which he returned after the slightest of pauses. After he had covered the star, they waited until it had dried completely before he went over it with a second coat. “Gone,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips, twining his fingers with Bucky’s metal ones.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Steve was able to find the time to make the trip down to one of the best tattoo parlors [according to Natasha] in New Jersey. With his only drawing of the red star in his hand, he stepped into the parlor, looking around the small, well-lit room. Though he was more focused on the drawings that lined the wall because they were good, fantastic.

“Can I help you?”

Blue eyes snapped over to the woman he hadn’t noticed standing there, “Uh… yeah… I’m here to get a tattoo…” He trailed off, stepping towards the woman.

“Obviously, I didn’t think you were here for coffee.”

He forced a slight smile, “That was stupid of me to say. Uhm… I made an appointment a few days ago. Should be under… uh… Joseph Rogers,” he stated, giving his father’s name.

“Yep, you’re right here. What can we do for you?”

He paused for a minute, glancing down at the drawing before handing it over to the woman, “I’d like this red star on my left shoulder… if that’s possible.”

It was a few hours later and he was back at the Avengers Tower, on his and Bucky’s floor, and he was looking at the outline of the star. This was his first tattoo, but he did know enough about the serum that he was 90% certain that it’d be gone long before he could ever get it healed. That’s just another downside to having the serum: he couldn’t get a tattoo [yes, Captain America endorses tattoos because fuck what they look like when you’re old and wrinkly].

It wasn’t until two days later that Bucky returned home from a “top secret” mission he had gone on and as soon as he saw Steve [clothed in nothing but plaid pjs], his first words were: “What’s that?” As he pointed at the fading outline on Steve’s shoulder.

He glanced at the star, frowning slightly, and suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious and starting to regret his decision to even get the tattoo. Instead of running away [he never ran away from anything and he certainly wasn’t starting now], he stepped towards Bucky [he smelled like shit] and wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s your old star,” he stated simply as he held him for a minute.

“Why?”

“Someone had to take the pain,” he stated simply, pressing a kiss to his temple, and Bucky didn’t say anything further. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and if you did, please leave a comment or a kudos. If you have any tips for me to improve my writing, feel free to leave that in the comments, too, or pop me an ask. Please keep all tips constructive, thank you!


End file.
